1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a cloth treating apparatus, which supplies air to an accommodating space receiving clothes to dry the clothes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, cloth treating apparatuses mean apparatuses, which perform washing and/or drying of laundry. Here, a single cloth treating apparatus may perform only a washing or drying function, or both washing and drying functions. Recently, a cloth treating apparatus with a moisture supply device having a refresh function, such as removal of wrinkles, smells, and static electricity of clothes, has been widespread.
Such a cloth treating apparatus includes an accommodating space to receive clothes, an air supply device neighboring with the accommodating space to supply air to the accommodating space, and an electric component chamber, in which a moisture supply device to spray moisture is installed.
The air emitted from the air supply device or the moisture sprayed from the moisture supply device is supplied to the accommodating space, and treats the clothes received in the accommodating space. However, a cabinet of the cloth treating apparatus is mostly made of a metal, the air or the moisture supplied to the accommodating space contacts the inner surface of the cabinet having a relatively low temperature and is condensed, thus generating condensed water in the accommodating space.
When the condensed water generated in the accommodating space is left, as it is, substances harmful to the human body, such as mold, are generated in the accommodating space and cause sanitary problems.